<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Rub by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352277">Back Rub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, Edging, Enthusiastic Oral Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Teasing, back rub, back worship, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose offers to help the Doctor's sore back. Among other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yes Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Rub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts">Melacka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was a delight to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well," said Rose Tyler, leaning back against the wall of the alien cell, "this seems familiar."</p><p>		The Doctor could feel herself blush, all the way up to her ears, and she put on a smile. "We'll be fine," she said, keeping her tone earnest. "Done this loads of times before, remember?"</p><p>	"I definitely do," Rose said, and her expression was rueful. "I'm not exactly <i>surprised</i> that we've ended up in a jail cell again," she told the Doctor. "Some things seem to be a given, no matter what you look like."</p><p>	"Oi," the Doctor grumbled. "Didn't do it on purpose."</p><p>	"See," said Rose, putting her hands in her pockets and leaning back against the wall, "what I'm <i>really</i> getting a kick out of is the Northern accent."</p><p>	"Eh?" The Doctor had been sonicking along the walls, looking for a weak spot. The n'Adasafaden were very <i>extraordinarily</i> fast, but not exactly known for their great feats of strength. There'd be a weak spot in the wall they'd be able to break through, and then mosey on out.</p><p>	Although maybe not mosey. Possibly faster than a mosey. A stroll? A jog? </p><p>	"The Northern accent," Rose repeated. </p><p>	The Doctor frowned at the wall. "How fast d'you reckon a mosey is?" She looked over her shoulder at Rose. "Northern accent?"</p><p>	"You had a Northern accent, the first time we met," Rose said. Her expression was fond now, and it made the Doctor's hearts flutter in her chest. She was blushing again, even harder. </p><p>	"I did," the Doctor agreed. She went back to sonicking along the wall. "Can't mess with a classic, can ya?" </p><p>	"Weren't blond, though. Was that for me?" There was a warm, ticklish finger on the back of the Doctor's neck, and all the little hairs stood on end. </p><p>	"I don't really put much thought into what I regenerate as," the Doctor told Rose, looking over her shoulder again. The other woman was a lot closer now, and she could feel the soft warmth of Rose's breasts against her shoulder blades, the slightly spooky single beat of her heart. "It just kinda... happens. I'm influenced by some things, obviously..."</p><p>	"Considering how much your hair looks like mine did, I must've left quite an impression," Rose said, and her tone was teasing. One hand was going into the hair at the back of the Doctor's head, tangling her fingers in it and tugging. </p><p>	The Doctor bit her lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. "You always leave an impression," the Doctor said, and now she turned around, her hair still in Rose's hand.</p><p>	Rose smiled at the Doctor, an open, delighted smile, and it made the Doctor's hearts beat that much faster. <i>You should kiss her</i>, said a part of her mind, and that part of her mind didn't have a Northern accent. </p><p>	There was a great clattering from down the hall, and they sprang apart, facing the bars of the cell. There was what looked like a captain at the head of a column, striding forward with their great, clawed feet. </p><p>	"Think you'll be able to talk yourself out of this one?" Rose asked. She didn't look particularly worried, but then again, she didn't usually, not in these sorts of situations.</p><p>	"I'm pretty confident," the Doctor said, and she rubbed her hands together, and she put on her brightest, most winning smile. "Your excellency," she began, preparing to lay it on thick. </p><p>* * *</p><p>	Many hours - and three explosions, one bright purple - later, the two of them trooped back into the TARDIS.</p><p>	"I'd forgotten how ridiculous traveling with you can be," said Rose, but she didn't sound scolding, more amused. </p><p>	"From what you've been tellin' me, you've been on your own adventures," said the Doctor. </p><p>	"My own adventures don't usually have so much gettin' thrown in jail," said Rose. She leaned against the TARDIS console, and she looked as comfortable against it as she ever did. It made the Doctor's hearts ache, in the best way possible. </p><p>	"That's part of the fun of it," the Doctor said, dashing around the console, pressing buttons, turning wheels. "You learn a lot from a society by how they treat their prisoners!"</p><p>	"I'd argue you learn just as much from how they treat their royalty," Rose said. The TARDIS jolted, and she stayed on her feet, like an experienced Tube rider. </p><p>	"You wouldn't want to be the royalty," the Doctor said, her tone dismissive. "Right boring. Tons of paperwork, sittin' on a throne makes your arse go numb, you end up having to kiss babies and some species are <i>slimy</i>. Kissin' a slimy baby, shaking a tentacle, all with a numb arse - not my idea of a good time!"</p><p>	"You kiss a lot of slimy things?" Rose asked, and her tone was full of good natured teasing.</p><p>	The Doctor nearly tripped over her own feet. “I mean,” she said, clearing her throat. When she shot a glance at Rose, she saw that the other woman was grinning, and she flushed, but found herself grinning too.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	"I like how the old girl's changed her look around," said Rose, running a hand along the TARDIS console. </p><p>	The Doctor pushed her goggles up (probably sending her hair into disarray), and she squinted over at Rose. "Hm?"</p><p>	"The TARDIS," Rose clarified. "Had a bit of a makeover since the last time I saw her."</p><p>	"Yeah," said the Doctor, and she scrunched up her nose. "She likes to change it up when I do. Maybe it seems pase to wear the same outfit for different reasons... faces." She made a vague hand flapping gesture. </p><p>	"You'd know that as a fashion expert, would you?" Rose's tone was dry now, as she looked the Doctor up and down. </p><p>	"Exactly," the Doctor said, and she nodded her head resolutely and put her goggles back down, squinting at the bit of the console she'd been soldering. </p><p>	"We should go someplace nice," Rose said, and now she was a lot closer, hip to hip with the Doctor. She was so <i>warm</i>, even through her denim trousers and the Doctor's own clothes. "Remember when we went to Christmas, to see Dickens?"</p><p>	"Well, yes," said the Doctor, and she wrinkled her nose, still paying more attention to the thing that she was working on than the conversation. </p><p>	"I remember your eyes bugged out, when ya saw me," Rose teased.</p><p>	"They didn't <i>bug out</i>," the Doctor protested, turning off the torch and standing up straight, both hands at the base of her spine as she stretched with a wince. "Oo 'er, I don't remember bending leaving me that sore."</p><p>	Rose came up behind her, and strong thumbs pressed into the sore spots on her back. She winced, but obligingly leaned forward, her hands flat on the console as Rose pressed into her back through the two t-shirts and her trousers. "They did," Rose said confidently. </p><p>	"Well," the Doctor said, her voice very quiet, "you <i>did</i> look very nice." </p><p>	"I do my best," Rose said demurely, and then the tension holding the Doctor's braces up lessened, and she realized that Rose had undone her braces. "You've got a back like a wooden board," she scolded, as she pushed the Doctor's trousers down, seemingly unbothered by... well, anything. </p><p>	The Doctor was blushing, and she grunted as Rose's knuckles dug a little deeper into the tense muscles of her back. "You know me," mumbled the Doctor. "Not the best at relaxin'."</p><p>	"Clearly," Rose said. More kneading, and the Doctor bared her teeth, her eyes drifting shut. The pain was almost too much, but she could feel the stiffness beginning to leave her back. "You'd look nice in a dress," she added, almost as an afterthought.</p><p>	"Not my style,' the Doctor said. </p><p>	"A suit, then," said Rose. She pushed the Doctor's shirt up, and began to knead, a little harder. She pushed the Doctor's shirt up, and her fingers stroked up and down the Doctor's back, raising goosebumps. "I remember you in a suit."</p><p>	"I wore one... mmm..." The Doctor trailed off. Rose's fingertips were leaving a whole line of goosebumps, sending tingles through her whole body. Her nipples were growing hard, and all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. </p><p>	"When you insisted we go to that fancy do in the other dimension as waiters," Rose supplied. She began to push the shirt up further, rubbing her back a little harder. "We are <i>not</i> going to be waiters again."</p><p>	"You can learn a ton from being a waiter," the Doctor mumbled, her eyes drifting shut. She was simultaneously relaxing and tensing up- arousal coursing through her like lava under the surface of a planet, even as Rose's fingers kneaded at her back, undoing knots. </p><p>	"I think I've learned enough of <i>those</i> lessons, at least for the time being," said Rose. She pressed against the Doctor's back, and her hands were moving across the Doctor's sides, now. "I've learned a lot of things, y'know."</p><p>	"H-have you?" The Doctor hated how much her voice was shaking. Rose's breath huffed against the back of her neck, warm and ticklish. </p><p>	"Oh yes." Rose's fingers were trailing up and down the Doctor's ribs. The tips of her index fingers were just brushing along the band of the Doctor's bra. "D'you wanna see it?"</p><p>	"I -" The Doctor started to say, and then an alarm went off, startling the both of them apart. The Doctor nearly tripped on her undone trousers as she went to see to it, then grabbed the waist of them, pulling them back up. "I think we should go someplace nice," she told Rose. "Where we're not waiters."</p><p>	"That seems like a good plan, yep," said Rose. She sounded like she was trying not to laugh. </p><p>	There was no winning with her, was there?</p><p>	The Doctor wasn’t ever going to be tired of it. </p><p>* * *</p><p>	"Doctor," said Rose, a few weeks (as these things were reckoned) later, "you're walking funny."</p><p>	"Am I?" The Doctor paused, a hand on her lower back. </p><p>	"Definitely," said Rose. "You've been leaning over too much."</p><p>	"I can't exactly repair the TARDIS while standing fully upright," said the Doctor. "And there's been that problem spot on the console that keeps - ow." She moved the wrong way, and something in her back twanged like a guitar string. </p><p>	"You need a back rub," Rose said, with some authority. </p><p>	"D'you wanna go to a spa planet?" The Doctor began to move around the TARDIS console again, a little more gingerly this time. Her last body hadn't had any back problems, although the one before that had been a <i>martyr</i> for them. "There's one in the Oankali's old galaxy that does a back massage to  <i>die</i> for!" </p><p>	"We don't need to do anything that swish," Rose said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'll give you a back rub."</p><p>	An image rose up in the Doctor's head, of Rose sitting on her backside, the both of them naked. She froze as if she'd been hit with a stunner, and her whole face must have been turning red, because Rose was shooting her a worried look.</p><p>	"You didn't pinch a nerve just then or something, did you?" Rose said, possibly reading the Doctor's no doubt dazed expression for one of pain. </p><p>	"No," the Doctor said, and she cleared her throat. "No, no, I'm fine. I mean. Um. I'll be fine. With time. It'll be great."</p><p>	"So you don't have a sore back?" Rose raised an eyebrow. </p><p>	"No, I do," said the Doctor. </p><p>	"D'you not want me to help you with it?" Rose's expression was hard to read - it seemed like there might be something complicated going on, something that the Doctor wasn't reading right. </p><p>	"I do," the Doctor said, and she took a step towards Rose, took the other woman's hands in her own and squeezed them. Her hearts were beating very loudly in her ears, and her whole face was heating up. "A lot of... a lot of things about me are different," she told Rose, gazing into her companion's eyes. "I'm not the same person I was, back when we first met."</p><p>	Rose cupped the Doctor's cheek, her palm very warm and very soft. "I know that," she said, and her tone was surprisingly sweet. "This isn't the first time I've seen you change. No matter what you look like, you're still <i>you</i>."</p><p>	The Doctor's lower lip was wobbling, and that was embarrassing. She pressed a dry little kiss to the palm of Rose's hand, and then she cleared her throat. "So you still offerin' that back rub?" She gave Rose's hand another little squeeze, then let go of it. </p><p>	"What do you mean, still?" Rose took the Doctor's hand, lacing their fingers together.  "It's been all of five minutes."</p><p>	"You know what I mean," the Doctor mumbled, bashful in spite of herself. </p><p>	"Come on, you," said Rose, and she towed the Doctor down a hallway. "I'll fix you up in no time."</p><p>	"We're in a time machine," the Doctor pointed out. "So technically -" </p><p>	She was cut off by a yank, as Rose began to walk a little bit faster. Which was a pity - she'd had a pretty good argument!</p><p>* * *</p><p>	The Doctor lay face down on Rose's bed, topless, and she tried not to shake. She could hear the various noises Rose was making as she moved around, fabric rustling, a drawer opening and shutting. The bed dipped down by her legs, and then there was the familiar weight of Rose on the backs of her thighs. </p><p>	"Can I ask a question?" The Doctor's voice was drowsy, her eyes half shut. Rose had lit candles all around the place, and the flickering light was soothing. In an odd way it felt like being underwater, with the light changing. </p><p>	"I don't think me saying 'no' would have much impact on you doing it," Rose said lightly. Her hands came to rest on the Doctor's back, her thumbs pressing gently into a sore spot on the back of one shoulder.</p><p>	The Doctor hissed through her teeth and tried not to wriggle too much. "I'd stop if you asked me to," she said, although her voice was cracking. "I can be... courteous. Ow."</p><p>	"That's true," Rose agreed. She began to knead, her thumbs digging in, and the Doctor made several very undignified noises. "But now I'm wondering what the question was."</p><p>	"So I can ask a question?" The Doctor's voice cracked, as Rose's knuckles dug into a particularly tender spot. She bit her own forearm to keep from yelling, pressing her thighs together. Arousal was brewing in her again, steeping like a teabag in a pot of hot water. </p><p>	"That is a question," Rose teased, then; "of course you can ask a question." She put all of her weight on the one spot, and something in the Doctor's back cracked.</p><p>	"You're lucky humans and Time Lords have similar physiology," the Doctor gasped, although that wasn't entirely true, was it? Maybe Time Lords and humans <i>didn't</i> have similar physiology, but whatever she was and humans did.</p><p>	She wasn't going to think about that right now.</p><p>	"That wasn't a question," Rose pointed out. She was moving lower, to knead on either side of the Doctor's spine, where the lower back muscles were tight. </p><p>	"Right," the Doctor squeaked, as one thumb found a knot in her lower back. "Right. So I was wondering... why didn't you take your old room?"</p><p>	"The one I was in before?" Rose's thumbs were making little circles, right over the dimples of the Doctor's back. </p><p>	"Yeah," said the Doctor. "It's still there. Still decorated the way you did, too. Probably doesn't even have any dust, even. TARDIS can't abide by dust."</p><p>	"I'm not the person I was, then," Rose said thoughtfully, and her fingers stilled. She was just a warm heaviness on top of the Doctor for the moment, like a living weighted blanket. "Sometimes I think you're lucky," she added, almost as an afterthought.</p><p>	"Mmm?" The back rub was less painful now, and the Doctor was beginning to relax under Rose's careful ministrations.</p><p>	"You get to be a new person, to everyone else," Rose said. "When you regenerate. So people look at you and expect you to act like a new person, because to them you <i>are</i> a new person." She was stroking now, with the very tips of her fingers, and the Doctor's skin was breaking out into goosebumps. "But we've always got the same face. So you go to a family reunion, and everyone treats you like the sulky teen  you used to be." </p><p>	"Your face changes," the Doctor murmured. "It's not like it stays the same forever." </p><p>	"Well, okay, yeah, your face gets <i>older</i>," Rose said. "But that's different. She scraped her nails across the sensitive skin, and the Doctor hissed like a teakettle. "But older isn't the same as changing wholesale."</p><p>	"'m not wholesale," the Doctor murmured. "I'm name brand, I am."</p><p>	Rose pinched the Doctor in the ribs, and the Doctor yelped. "You know what I mean," Rose grumbled, but it was a good natured grumble. </p><p>	"Were still a funny joke," the Doctor said, her voice plaintive. </p><p>	"You tried," Rose said, and she patted the spot she had pinched. "But... yeah. I figured, since it was a new trip on the TARDIS, a new-ish Doctor, a new start. So new rooms."</p><p>	"Your old rooms are always there for you, when you want 'em," said the Doctor. She shivered - Rose was shifting about, climbing off of her arse, spreading her legs wider as she sat between them. </p><p>	"Thank you," Rose said, and she sounded genuinely touched.</p><p>	The tips of Rose's hair were ticklish against the Doctor's back, as they brushed across the expanse of it. She gave a little shiver, and then a bigger one, at the sensation of Rose's lips passing over the ridges of her spine.</p><p>	It was very quiet, apart from the familiar hum of the TARDIS, the thrum of her own hearts, and the quiet body noises of the person behind her. Then there were blunt teeth pressing into her back, and the sensation of <i>sucking</i>. She gasped, and her knees dug into the bed, her hips rocking in spite of herself, trying to grind into the bed. She was still getting used to the current... downstairs set up, and some old instincts still stuck around. </p><p>	Rose pulled off with a <i>pop</i>, and that stung, just a bit. Rose blew on the wet spot, then pressed a little kiss against it. She sank her teeth into another part of the Doctor's back, and the Doctor's back arched, then went limp. She submitted to the pleasure mixed with pain, and she shuddered, sobbing into the coverlet. </p><p>	Time melted away. At some point, Rose must have taken her shirt off, because her nipples pressed into the Doctor's lower back as she kissed up towards one shoulder blade. It was like every pass of her lips sent shockwaves across the Doctor's skin, over her nerves. Sometimes she bit, or she sucked, or she nibbled. Sometimes she just licked. </p><p>	<i>Since when is my back an erogenous zone?</i> The Doctor gasped, as another feather light kiss was pressed to the base of her neck. </p><p>	"You mark up a lot more in this body," Rose remarked, and hearing her voice after what felt like an eternity made the Doctor's whole body twitch in shock. </p><p>	"Do I?" The Doctor's voice sounded like it was coming from a long way off, to her ears. It was almost drowned out by the rapid beating of her hearts. </p><p>	"Yeah," said the Rose. "The last time I got my teeth in ya, it got red. You're turning <i>purple</i>." </p><p>	"Huh," the Doctor said, faintly nonplussed. "Didn't know purple was a color I could do." </p><p>	Rose pressed a thumb into one of the spots she'd bitten, and the Doctor hissed, shuddering. "Maybe navy blue, in the right light," she said, her tone speculative. "But most purple." She ran the very tips of her fingers along the Doctor's back, and the Doctor shivered, more goosebumps breaking out across her skin. "More sensitive, too."</p><p>	"Haven't... done m-much with this one," the Doctor mumbled. "What with one thing and another. Been... busy."</p><p>	"You need to relax more," Rose said, and she draped herself full length across the Doctor's back, pressing little kisses along the line of her throat. "All work and no play..."</p><p>	"I remember watching that movie with you," Rose said, and she nipped at the Doctor's ear, sending more shivers down the Doctor's back. "You got freaked out halfway through and hid your face in my shoulder."</p><p>	"Was kinda lookin' down your sweater," the Doctor admitted sheepishly. She still remembered that - early days in her then new body, the erotic thrill of learning what she liked, how she liked it.</p><p>	"Oh, I knew that," said Rose, her tone dismissive. "You're never subtle at the best of times."</p><p>	"I can be subtle," the Doctor complained, going to look over her shoulder. "I can be downright  <i>diplomatic</i>."</p><p>	Rose's fingers tangled in the Doctor's hair, and she pressed the Doctor's face into the duvet, gently. "You might be diplomatic when it comes to savin' the world," said Rose, "but you're about as subtle as a brick to the head when  you're horny." She reached a hand between the Doctor's legs, pressing the seam of the Doctor's trousers up, and the Doctor keened. </p><p>	"Cheating," the Doctor said without rancor. </p><p>	"Roll over," said Rose, and she patted the Doctor on the hip, letting go of the Doctor's hair and flopping onto the bed beside her.</p><p>	"Hm?" The Doctor frowned, looking over at Rose. </p><p>	"Can't do your front if you're lying on it," Rose pointed out, and the Doctor couldn't really argue the logic of that. </p><p>	"Thought you were sayin' this was a back rub," the Doctor said, but she shifted flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The lights were dim, and she looked sidelong, to see Rose grinning at her, wearing the kind of doofy, lovestruck expression that made the Doctor's hearts beat that much faster. </p><p>	"I can expand," Rose said, and she sat up, scooting between the Doctor's spread thighs. </p><p>	"Like the universe," the Doctor said, although she wasn't really thinking as she spoke. She was looking at Rose - the familiar pinkness of Rose's nipples, the soft, pale expanse of her stomach, her blond hair down around her shoulders. </p><p>	"Sure," Rose said, and it was clear that she wasn't paying attention either. She carefully undid the button at the front of the Doctor's trousers, then tugged them down, taking the Doctor's boxers with them. She let them drop off the side of the bed, and then she leaned pressing a kiss to the soft spot under the Doctor's navel. "You still smell like you, y'know," she said. </p><p>	"Do I?" The Doctor blinked at her, faintly nonplussed. "Dunno why, I've got different body chemistry.  New hormones."</p><p>	"Well, okay, not <i>exactly</i> the same," said Rose. She pressed closer to the Doctor, her knee pressing right up against the Doctor's cunt. "But similar."</p><p>	"I'm s-s-surprised you remember... remember how I... smell," the Doctor said thickly. </p><p>	Rose kissed her, grinding her knee against the Doctor's sticky vulva. Her tongue was in the Doctor's mouth, and she swallowed down the Doctor's gasps and moans, resting her weight on her elbows and cradling the Doctor's face in her hands. When they broke apart, Rose pressed her forehead against the Doctor's, rubbing their noses together. </p><p>	"I remember a lot about you," Rose said, and her lips were moving against the Doctor's own. "I couldn't ever forget." And then there was more kissing - deep, soulful kissing. The Doctor was melting into the bed, clutching at Rose's shoulders with both hands. She was probably bruising the other woman, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Rose's knee kept grinding against her, and the Doctor pressed herself against it, unembarrassed by her neediness as she chased the pleasure rocketing up and down her spine. </p><p>	The Doctor's time sense seemed to <i>melt</i>, and then the Doctor's jaw was being kissed, her neck. Rose nibbled at her shoulder, and her knee was rocking, almost thrusting. The wet, desperate pleasure was climbing and climbing in the pit of the Doctor's stomach, pulling her taut. She was teetering on the edge of the precipice, almost there...</p><p>	And then Rose pulled her knee away. She bracketed the Doctor's thighs with her own legs, and she planted a kiss to the Doctor's sternum, right between her breasts. </p><p>	The Doctor made an indignant noise. "Why'd you stop?" Her voice cracked, and she was so desperate that she wasn't even embarrassed. </p><p>	Well.</p><p>	Not much. </p><p>	Rose smiled at her, innocent as a lamb, and she took the Doctor's breasts in her hands, giving each a squeeze. "You have the most <i>lovely</i> tits," she told the Doctor. "I've been wantin' to get my hands on them since I saw 'em."</p><p>	"They've been right there," the Doctor said. She hissed, as Rose's thumb circled over her nipple, then pressed down.</p><p>	"I can't exactly just go up to you and take a handful," Rose said, her tone scolding. She plucked at the other nipple, and the Doctor <i>howled</i>, her back arching and her hips rocking.</p><p>	Rose's knees dug into the Doctor's sides, and she held on tight. She nipped the side of the Doctor's breast, and then she took the Doctor's nipple into her mouth. The Doctor's nipple, and as much of the surrounding breast as she could fit. She <i>sucked</i>, and the Doctor thrashed under her, sweat dripping down her sides, soaking into her hair.</p><p>	"D-d-don't remember being... that... being that sensitive," the Doctor stuttered out, as Rose let more of the Doctor's breast slide out of her mouth, the tip of her tongue making little circles around the Doctor's nipple. </p><p>	Rose pulled off with a pop, and she looked entirely too smug. The Doctor would have been annoyed, if she wasn't so turned on.</p><p>	"Probably the new set up," she said serenely, drawing little figure eights with the pad of her thumb over the Doctor's hard nipple. "I remember how sensitive you were, last regeneration. And this one has new parts." She gave the breast she'd been stroking a jiggle. </p><p>	"New," the Doctor echoed faintly. <i>Not technically. Sort of. Maybe.</i> Not the time. </p><p>	Rose bent down again, taking the Doctor's other nipple into her mouth this time, and she was doing... something with her tongue, something with her teeth. Something that was making the Doctor's eyes roll back in her head and her hips buck. Even without anything to grind on, Rose's mouth was doing <i>something</i> that seemed to make her clit throb harder and harder, sending her closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>	Rose pulled away again, and she looked up at the Doctor through her eyelashes. "Y'alright, love?" She deliberately thickened her accent, and the Doctor snorted, amusement shining through the aroused annoyance.</p><p>	"You're mean," the Doctor told Rose. </p><p>	"The absolute meanest," Rose agreed. She nudged the Doctor's thighs open, and she leaned over the Doctor, pressing her fingers into the Doctor’s mouth and pressing down on the Doctor’s tongue. “I promise you,” she told the Doctor, and now her voice was getting lower, huskier, “that when you do come, you’ll be seeing stars. Her fingers were working in and out of your mouth in slow, deliberate thrusts, the knuckles curling, the heel of her hand pressing into your chin.</p><p>	The Doctor sucked on her fingers, hollowing her cheeks out, and she ran her tongue along the space between them, flickering the very tip against the web of skin. She was caught Rose’s expression, and she grinned - teasing was a two way street, after all.</p><p>	“I remember how good you are with your mouth,” said Rose, after she’d licked her lips. Her eyes had gone faintly glassing, and her chest was rising and falling, the flush on her face deepening. “Good to see that hasn’t changed.”</p><p>	“Some things are muscle memory,” the Doctor said, only slightly garbled, “Regardless of whether it’s new muscle or not.” </p><p>	Rose snorted, and she kept fucking the Doctor’s face with her fingers, the fingers of the other hand plucking and flicking at the Doctor’s nipples. When the Doctor had calmed down enough not to be on the brink anymore, she pulled her hand free, giving the Doctor a little peck on the lips, then moving down, until she was flat on her belly between the Doctor’s legs.</p><p>	“Never done this before, from this end,” the Doctor said. There was a little jet of anxiety swelling up inside of her, like someone turning on a water fountain. It was <i>vulnerable</i>, being all spread out like this, Rose’s eyes level with her most vulnerable parts.</p><p>	“Not too different,” Rose said confidently, scooting closer. One of her hands moved up the Doctor’s flank, to find the Doctor’s own, where it rested on the duvet. She laced their fingers together, giving them a comforting squeeze. Her breath was warm and ticklish across the stickiness of the Doctor’s cunt, and when her tongue dragged across the sensitive skin it was <i>scalding</i>.</p><p>	The Doctor’s hips jerked forward, and her head tilted back, her holding on a little tighter to Rose’s own hand. She let her legs fall further open, as Rose moaned and pressed closer, her tongue going from the Doctor’s hole to her clit, then back down again. </p><p>	“You taste similar,” Rose said, when she came up for air. “Not… quite the same.” Another swipe of her tongue between the Doctor’s labia, through her folds. Then her lips wrapped around the Doctor’s clit, sucking, and the Doctor <i>howled</i>, her heels digging into Rose’s sides and her hips jerking forward. </p><p>	It was so much more <i>intense</i> than it had been, back when she’d had a penis. Much more concentrated. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to thrash about too much, as Rose made an amused noise against her vulva, then used her free hand to spread the Doctor open, her tongue pressing into the Doctor’s cunt.</p><p>	It was an interesting sensation. The Doctor screwed her face up in concentration, trying to parse the sensations, and then she hissed, as two of Rose’s fingers slid inside of her. They spread, and she whimpered, then sobbed as they <i>curled</i>. Rose’s knuckles were bulging, stretching her open, and it was so much more than she expected, so much bigger.</p><p>	“Rose,” the Doctor gasped, and she was still clutching Rose’s hand. “Rose, it’s... “ She whined, as Rose pulled back, just as she was on the precipice. “Why’d you <i>stop</i>?”</p><p>	“Are y’sure you want to keep going?” Rose’s fingers were still inside of her, but nothing was touching her clit, and that seemed like the greatest tragedy <i>ever</i>. </p><p>	“Yes,” the Doctor squawked. “Yes, I’m very sure, why would I want to stop?!”</p><p>	“You never know,” Rose said, innocent as anything. “You might be bored.”</p><p>	“I’m not bored,” the Doctor said. </p><p>	“You sure?” Rose raised an eyebrow. Her hair was tied back - when had that happened? The Doctor was losing track of… well, everything. “Because I know you get bored, doing too much of the one thing.”</p><p>	“Rose!” The Doctor groaned, and she yanked on her own hair, twisting it around her fingers. “I’m not bored, I am going to die - I will regenerate, right in this bed, and it will be <i>messy</i> and loud - oh <i>fuck</i>!”</p><p>	Whatever else she had been about to say got drowned out in the wash of pleasure. Rose was licking the Doctor’s clit, little flicks of her tongue, as she curled her fingers, thrusting them gently. Her thumb was passing over the back of the Doctor’s hand, and her mouth was so hot and wet (hot compared to the Doctor’s own lower body temperature, especially), and this time Rose didn’t have a chance to pull back. </p><p>	The Doctor came against Rose’s face, her whole body trembling, toes curling against Rose’s sides, her cunt clenching like a fist around Rose’s fingers. The orgasm seemed to lead into another one, as Rose sucked and licked her clit, and she hadn’t been aware that was a <i>thing</i>, as she came and came, the pleasure radiating through her whole body, wringing her out like a dishcloth. She ended up lying flat on the bed, panting like she’d been running.</p><p>	“Fuck,” the Doctor said thickly. </p><p>	“Didn’t I tell you that it’d be good to hold off?” Rose was still holding on to the Doctor’s hand, and she sprawled out on the bed next to her, still holding it. She looked smug.</p><p>	“It was pretty good,” the Doctor allowed. She took Rose’s hand, and she kissed the knuckles, then the back of Rose’s hand.</p><p>	“Only pretty good?” Rose sounded vaguely offended. “I’ll make you wait longer next time, just for that.”</p><p>	“What makes you think I won’t return the favor?” The Doctor’s hand trailed up Rose’s side, cupped one breast. </p><p>	“Doctor,” Rose said, and she was grinning now. “You’ve never had the self control to hold back before.”</p><p>	“New face, new me,” the Doctor said, and she leaned in, kissing Rose and tasting herself on her companion’s lips. “Wait’ll you see what new tricks I’ve picked up.” </p><p>	Rose’s lips smiled against hers, and Rose’s heart sped up under her palm. The Doctor kissed her again, and let the sweetness of the moment wash over her, brighter and sharper than any orgasm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to Dan Avidan's cover of <i>Kiss from a Rose</i> on loop while writing this (not realizing the coincidence until I was nearly done), but sadly could not figure out a way to work any lyrics into the title. I figured it might amuse you, though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>